Typically, automotive vehicles include instrument clusters comprising panels of displays of telltales, gauges and general information. The displays are generally illuminated, especially for night time driving, to be visible to the vehicle operator. General characteristics desired in illuminated display panels include uniformity of the lighting, back-lighting, and convenient placing of the light source so as not to interfere with the appearance of the panel.
In some displays, fluorescent tube lights shaped to match the shape of the surface of the display desired to be illuminated are placed behind the display for back-lighting. However, fluorescent displays can be costly and are relatively bulky.
What is desired is an improved illuminated display, especially a back-lit display, that provides uniform lighting characteristics.